


Los que se fueron

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomé tu mano y di mis primeros pasos junto a ti. Un día la solté para seguir mi propio camino, seguro y confiado de que siempre estarías ahí para cuidarme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los que se fueron

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : One Piece le pertenece a Eiichiro Oda.  
> Basado en el manga, capítulo 573 en adelante. Muchas gracias a **Natsumi Niikura** por betearme éste fic :).

Dedicado a mí hermano mayor: Te extraño, tanto que no puedo creer que incluso extrañe nuestras peleas. Aunque soy grande ya, no tengo a quien me cuide de la misma forma que durante toda mi infancia, lo has hecho tú.

* * *

 _Tomé tu mano y di mis primeros pasos junto a ti. Un día la solté para seguir mi propio camino, seguro y confiado de que siempre estarías ahí para cuidarme._

Te lo había prometido, y las promesas no se rompen. Quieres sentirte enojado con él, enfocarte en ese sentimiento para al menos no sentir tanto dolor.

Te había prometido que nunca moriría, y aun sabiendo lo estúpido que es prometer algo así, durante toda tu vida te has aferrado a dichas palabras como náufrago al bote, porque por mucho tiempo es lo único que has tenido.

El dolor va a consumirte. ¿Puede ser posible? Después de todo lo que has perdido, de todo lo que has atravesado, él no ha cumplido con su promesa.

Después de tanto llorar y gritar te desmayas, o caes rendido de cansancio sobre el césped. Despiertas desorientado, notando una figura a tu lado. ¿Jimbei? No, la inconfundible voz te hace incorporarte de un salto.

—Ah, ¿ves, Luffy? Con el tiempo no has dejado de ser un llorón. —La sonrisa que te muestra un entero Ace logra aplacar la furia que crece en tu pecho por acotación tan punzante.

—¡A-Ace! —Miles de preguntas se agolpan en tu mente. ¿Ha sobrevivido? ¿Ha logrado salir de ese infierno? ¿Cómo? No lo entiendes. Es tanta la emoción que sientes al verlo ahí que te arrojas sobre él, como si estuvieras tratando de asegurarte que es real, que no es locura tuya.

—¿Qué pasa, hermanito? —Escuchar de nuevo su voz es todo lo que has querido desde que regresaste del cuartel general de la marina. Las lágrimas brotan, una a una, tras otra y sin clemencia. Sí, eres un llorón, pero es lo que menos te importa en éste momento.

—Ace, yo… yo estaba muy triste. Tu promesa…

—Ey, ey, ey —te consuela, acariciándote la negra cabellera que llevas desordenada—, soy un hombre que cumple con su palabra.

—¡Pero tú, ante mis ojos…! —No puedes decirlo, como si temieras que al hacerlo pudiera hacerse realidad.

—Ey, Luffy… una persona no muere cuando es atravesada por una bala, o por una espada. Ni siquiera cuando es despedazada. Si siempre queda alguien que lo recuerde, esa persona seguirá viva en su corazón. ¿No crees? —Asientes, todavía confundido—. Así que ahora deja de llorar —te pide secándote las lágrimas—. Tienes a todos muy preocupados, imagino cómo se sentirán tus _nakamas_ al enterarse de todo este jaleo. —Te mira con cierta rudeza—. No seas egoísta Luffy, no dejes que el dolor te consuma.

—Pero es que… yo, tu promesa, la habías quebrado. —Te silencia, sin dejar de abrazarte como si fueras un niño. Te resulta extraño, porque entre ustedes nunca han sido habituales los abrazos de ese estilo, sin embargo en éste momento es todo lo que quieres, estar así con él.

—Para ti nunca moriré, Luffy, siempre estaré cerca de ti, cuidándote. No hay nada, ni la muerte, que pueda impedírmelo. Porque eres mi hermanito, ¿quién cuidará de ti mejor que yo? ¿Quién te conoce mejor que yo? Sé que puedes ser un verdadero dolor en el culo —te dice con cierta gracia, tú ríes y asientes de nuevo conforme con lo que ha dicho.

—Lo sé, por eso… —te trabas con tus palabras, pero ya no lloras como un desalmado.

—Ahora tranquilízate, y mira al frente. El rey de los piratas tiene que ser fuerte, fuerte de corazón. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Asientes por tercera vez. Él siempre ha tenido la facilidad de consolarte con unas pocas palabras, por algo es tu hermano mayor y quien mejor te conoce.

—¿Adónde vas? —le preguntas al ver que se aleja de ti. Ahora que lo tienes ahí no quieres perderlo de vista otra vez.

—Debo volver…

—Pero quédate un rato más…

—Siempre estaré cerca de ti —afirma ajustándose el sombrero, para luego esfumarse como humo frente a tu vista. ¿Habilidad de su _akuma no mi_?

Caes de espaldas y luego despiertas, ¿o te has mantenido consciente todo ese rato? No lo sabes. Nunca estarás seguro de eso, si era un sueño o una alucinación. Pero sabes que ha sido real. Has sentido su calor en ese abrazo y la cercanía. Tuvo que ser real; intuyes de igual modo que pudo haber sido un consuelo que tu propia mente ha creado, pero no, esas fueron palabras suyas, sólo él te habla de esa forma. Sabes que siempre ha sido así: un errante sin remedio, motivado por sus propios principios.

¿Quién dice que un hermano menor no debe o puede preocuparse por su hermano mayor? Desde lejos él siempre te ha cuidado.

Miras el azulado cielo por donde un enorme pájaro lo surca, y la presencia de Jimbei te hace volver en sí.

—¿Ya te has calmado? —Le regalas una sonrisa melancólica; es hora de mirar hacia adelante. Ya has llorado y gritado lo suficiente, no puedes quedarte de brazos cruzados, tienes que hacerle sentir orgulloso a tu hermano, donde quiera que esté.

—Ey —llamas la atención del _gyojin_ , con un tono de voz que podría pecar de apático— ¿Fue todo una pesadilla o en verdad Ace… murió?

—Sí, Luffy, murió.

Asientes tratando de no borrar esa sonrisa de tus labios. Te quitas el sombrero de paja y lo dejas sobre una roca, no sin antes murmurar de una manera tan interna que el capitán _gyojin_ no te escucha:

—No, Ace no murió. —Para ti está más vivo que nunca, en tu corazón.

Nunca va a morir al menos mientras tú estés con vida, porque siempre lo mantendrás encerrado en tu memoria, atesorando los recuerdos amargos y dulces que has cosechado a su lado. Por lo menos hasta el día en que vuelvan a verse, porque sabes que dentro de mucho o poco —no importa— volverás a verlo, y entonces podrás cosechar nuevos recuerdos junto a él.

 _Me enseñaste cómo enfrentar el mundo; y luego te fuiste._

 _Desearía poder tocarte, pelear contigo una vez más, decirte "hermano" de nuevo._

 _Lo daría todo por volver a verte._

 _  
_

* * *

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

>  **  
> **
> 
> * * *
> 
> Sé que esta viñeta es muy sencilla. Lloré a mares con esos capítulos en el manga, supongo que porque me sentí muy identificada con Luffy dado que siempre pensé que Ace es una copia de mí hermano mayor (eso de quedarse dormido, de andar de viaje, de desaparecer, de ser un rufián y de tener miles de amigos en todas partes del mundo al ser mochilero).
> 
> Cuando era chica mi hermano me prometió lo mismo que Ace le prometió a Luffy, y aunque uno crece y con los años sabe que prometerle a otra persona que nunca morirá y que siempre estará ahí para cuidarlo, es un poco tonto, uno no deja de aferrarse a eso.
> 
> Espero que pese a lo sencillo les haya gustado; yo al menos necesité escribirlo de esta manera y llorar los litros que me quedaban.


End file.
